Eurovision: Song of the Decade
Eurovision: Song of the Decade is a song contest on Discord. In this contest, the users will determine the best Eurovision song of the decade 2010 - 2019. __TOC__ Rules * Each country that has participated at least once in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 - 2019 is eligible to participate. * Each country that has participated at least twice in the Eurovision Song Contest 2010 - 2019 will hold a national final. * Every user can vote in every national final in a poll on the Eurovision Discord server. National Finals Albania 's national final took place on June 5th. The winner of this national final was "Ktheju Tokës" by Jonida Maliqi. Armenia 's national final took place from June 5th to June 6th. The winner of this national final was "LoveWave" by Iveta Mukuchyan. Australia 's national final took place on June 6th. The winner of this national final was Dami Im's song "Sound of Silence". Austria 's national final took place on June 7th. The winner of this national final was Zoë with "Loin d'ici". Azerbaijan 's national final took place on June 7th and 8th. The winner of this national final was "When the Music Dies" by Sabina Babayeva. Belarus ' national final took place on June 8th. The winner of this national final was "Historyja Majho Zyccia" by Naviband. Belgium 's national final took place on June 8th and 9th. The winner of this national final was Blanche's "City Lights". Bosnia & Herzegovina 's national final took place on June 9th. The winner of this national final was "Love in Rewind" by Dino Merlin. Bulgaria 's national final took place on June 10th. The winner of this national final was Equinox with the song "Bones". Croatia 's national final took place on June 10th and 11th. The winner of this national final was their 2016 entry "Lighthouse". Cyprus ' national final took place on June 11th. The winner of this national final was Eleni Foureira's entry "Fuego". Czech Republic The 's national final took place on June 12th. The winner of this national final was "I Stand" by Gabriela Gunčíková. Denmark 's national final took place on June 13th. The winner of this national final was "Only Teardrops", the winning song of 2013. Estonia 's national final took place on June 14th. The winner of this national final was "Goodbye To Yesterday" by Elina Born and Stig Rästa. Finland 's national final took place on June 15th. The winner of this national final was "Blackbird" by Norma John. France 's national final took place on June 16th. The winner of this national final was "Mercy" by Madame Monsieur. Georgia 's national final took place on June 17th. The winner of this national final was Nina Sublatti with the song "Warrior". Germany 's national final took place on June 18th. The winner of this national final was Lena's 2011 entry "Taken by a Stranger". Greece 's national final took place on June 19th. The winner of this national final was "Better Love" by Katerine Duska. Hungary 's national final took place on June 20th. The winner of this national final was Joci Papai's entry "Origo". Iceland 's national final took place on June 21th. The winner of this national final was Greta Salome's 2016 entry "Hear Them Calling". Ireland 's national final took place on June 21th. The winner of this national final was "Playing With Numbers" by Molly Sterling. Israel 's national final took place on July 5th. The winner of this national final was their 2014 entry "Same Heart", sung by Mei Finegold. Italy 's national final took place on July 6th. The winner of this national final was Mahmood's entry "Soldi". Latvia 's national final took place on July 8th. The winner of this national final was Aminata with "Love Injected". Lithuania 's national final took place on July 14th. The winner of this national final was "When We're Old" by Ieva Zasimauskaitė. Malta 's national final took place on July 15th. The winner of this national final was Michela Pace's 2019 entry "Chameleon". Moldova 's national final took place on July 16th. The winner of this national final was . Battles: Round 1 Battle #01 Battle #02 Battle #03 Battle #04 Battle #05 Battle #06 Battle #07 Battle #08 Battle #09 Battle #10 Battle #11 Battle #12 Battle #13 Battle #14 Battle #15 Battles: Round 2 Battle #01 Battle #02 Battle #03 Battle #04 Battle #05 External Links * Eurovision Discord Server Category:Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision